Arma y desarma
by Karoru Gengar
Summary: [Viñeta] Sollozar, llorar, suspirar. Observar una vez más, volver a llorar. Abrazarse al pirata pelirrojo a su lado y seguir llorando. Ignorar el cadáver y continuar en llanto. Es lo único que estaba haciendo The Mangle en ese instante. [Foxy x Mangle]


N/A: Este fic tiene una linda dedicatoria especial. Hoy cumple años una chica en fanfiction HollyKanonCreepz. También hizo un fic con mi sexy OC Lydan Murtons y lo menos que podía hacerle es un fic de agradecimiento n_n.

¡Espero que te guste Holly!

Summary: Sollozar, llorar, suspirar. Observar una vez más, volver a llorar. Abrazarse al pirata pelirrojo a su lado y seguir llorando. Ignorar el cadáver y continuar en llanto. Es lo único que estaba haciendo The Mangle en ese instante.

Pareja: [Foxy x The Mangle/Foxy 2.0] [Mención de Freddy Fazbear x Lynda M./OC]

Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje, OC insert, ligera robofilia, algo de pesimismo, muchas lágrimas, sangre, mención ligera de violencia, faltas de ortografía y blah, blah, blah...

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece si no a su sexy creador Scott. La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece. Lo único de mi pertenencia es la trama de esta historia y la OC Lynda Murtons.

PD: Si vienes a joder con que no te gusta el contenido de esta viñeta considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti. Cualquier mensaje ofensivo será gustosamente borrado.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

El charco de sangre despertó a todos de su ensoñación.

La primera en despertar fue la misma Mangle, que gimió de terror al haber matado a aquella guardia en la noche 7, donde todos se habían comportado como verdaderas bestias. No le habían dado mucha oportunidad de escapar, y ella misma había sido la que le había atrapado, con una sonrisa cruel y su cordura desvanecida.

Todos observaron aquél cadaver, dentro de aquél traje negro de esa animatrónica que siempre había estado fuera de servicio. Los orbes chocolates de la guardia se veían entrecerrados, con lágrimas que daban a ver el enorme dolor que había sufrido.

El segundo en volver en sí había sido el viejo Freddy, que había quedado en shock al haber matado a su querida Lynda. Sus orbes azules artificiales llorosos de un líquido negro del que definitivamente no era aceite.

Poco a poco los animatrónicos se fueron alejando de aquella cadáver, quedando finalmente tres personas. Freddy, Foxy y The Mangle.

El gran oso se quedó unos cuantos minutos más antes de negar con la cabeza, inclinarse ante la cabeza de la aninatrónica y regalarle un beso en donde estaba el hocico de la pequeña guardia, para después irse también, regresándose a Parts and Service.

—Lo siento, Mangle.—Murmuró con pena.

La peliblanca se quedó en silencio otros minutos, antes de que su único orbe amarillo y la cuenca vacía del otro ojo se llenaran de lágrimas. Estaba destrozada.

Se dirigió al cadáver que estaba dentro de aquél traje, lo abrazó y después por primera vez en su vida se hechó a llorar.

A pesar de ser una atracción de "Arma y desarma" y el enorme dolor que implicaba el quitarle y volverle a colocar sus partes, la muerte de Lynda Murtons le dolía un millón de veces más. Se dedicó a llorar su muerte, gritando el nombre de la persona que alguna vez fue su "hermana", abrazándose al traje animatrónico negro lleno de sangre.

Las partes de su propio endoesqueleto se aferraron al traje inerte donde estaba sepultada la castaña, incluso su otra cabeza lloraba en silencio, al menos hasta que una mano metálica en el hombro le hizo detener sus lloriqueos y enfocarse en la persona que le veía.

Sollozar, llorar, suspirar. Observar una vez más, volver a llorar. Abrazarse al pirata pelirrojo a su lado y seguir llorando. Ignorar el cadáver y continuar en llanto. Es lo único que estaba haciendo The Mangle en ese instante.

Foxy la abrazaba de vuelta, tratando de consolarla del horrible destino que Lynda Murtons había obtenido. The Mangle se sentía miserable por haber eliminado a una de las personas que más había querido en el mundo.

Se odiaba a sí misma.

—Ya no llores, Mangle.—Murmuró el pirata, ciñendo con ambos brazos la delgada figura de la chica, que seguía sollozando. Foxy se sentía inútil, débil al tratar de consolar a la peliblanca. Calmar a la gente triste no era su punto fuerte; lo único en lo que era bueno era contar historias de piratas, correr muy rápido y matar guardias.—Ya verás que todo saldrá bien...

Mangle sabía que Foxy solo lo decía por decir. Que estaba mintiendo en un vano intento de tranquilizarla. Aunque realmente no le servía lo agradeció en grande, porque eso significaba que le importaba al pirata, y le agradabe muy en fondo saberlo.

—No quiero perder a alguien más, Foxy.—Musitó la pirata peliblanca con un tono que irradiaba tristeza. El robot pelirrojo negó con la cabeza simplente.

—Tus amigos jamás van a abandonarte, Mangle.—Le murmuró al oído.—Toy estén en sí destrozados por lo que sufres, ¡estaran bien! Tus amigos son muy fuertes, Mangle.

—Tu jamás te irás de mi lado también, ¿verdad Foxy?

El pelirrojo se ruborizó, abrazando con más fuerza a la pequeña zorrita albina, que le miró con grandes expectativas.

—Nunca me iré de tu lado, Mangle.—Recitó Foxy con una seriedad nunca antes vista.—Lo juro.

Y siguieron así el resto de la noche, abrazados entre sí mirando esperanzados el pequeño traje animatrónico negro de gato en el que la guardia estaba atrapada, aunque supieran bien que la chica jamás reviviría. The Mangle solo suspiró cuando dieron las seis. Foxy estaba regresarse a Parts and Service cuando un pequeño beso en la mejilla lo ruborizó ligeramente; ladeando la cabeza para encontrarse con una sonrisa tímida de la chica y sus orbes aún llorosos.

—Gracias Foxy.—Murmuró The Mangle, suspirando una vez más.—Eres la mejor persona además de Lynda que mi robótico ser pudo conocer.

Foxy solo asintió, aún atontado por el beso.

—¡Entonces nos vemos!

Con una sonrisa, Mangle se colgó de techo haciendo sobresaltar al zorro en el proceso. A pasos rápidos y veloces por todo el techo, la joven se regresó a Kid's Cove, lista para volver a entretener a los niños.

Foxy miró simplemente una vez más el cadáver y sonrió.

—Gracias, marinera...

No es que estuviese feliz de que la chica humana hubiese muerto, sino estaba contento porque había tenido la oportunidad de abrazar y consolar a The Mangle como siempre había querido hacer.

—Cuídala mucho, Foxy.

Parpadeó confuso al oír esa voz, pero al ver el cadáver ahí adentro, muerto creyó que había sido su imaginación.

Se regresó a Parts and Service contento por haber conseguido al fin un beso de la linda Mangle; pero su sonrisa se borró al ver al viejo contante sentado recargandose en la pared con la cabeza baja, totalmente sombría. A su lado, Chica y Bonnie trataban inútilmente de consolarlo por la muerte de Murtons.

Foxy suspiró con cansancio. Al parecer Freddy también necesitaba consuelo.

Serían horas extremadamente largas.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

N/A: Bueno, eso a sido todo de esta pequña viñeta. Espero que les haya gustado.

Mi primer Foxy x Mangle. Meh, siempre hay lugar para una primera vez.

Bueno, ¿qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? ¡Espero que sí! Puse todo mi amor en este pequeño fic.

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar.


End file.
